earthscorefandomcom-20200215-history
Isabella Alcatraz
General Information First name: Isabella Middle name(s): Tulip Surname: Alcatraz Age: 60 but looks 28 Date of birth: February 16 Race: Pegasus Centaur Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Current residence: Relationship status: Single Social status: Traits of Voice: Accent (if any): Hispanic Language spoken: English, Spanish, Other languages known: Style of speaking: Volume of voice: Medium Physical Appearance Height: 6'5" Weight: 2550lb Eye color: Light blue Skin color: Human half- Sun kissed tan; Pegasus half- White Shape of face: Heart shaped Distinguishing features: Build of body: Fit and curvy for a pegasus centaur Hair color: Human half- Light pink wavy hair; Pegasus half- white tail Hair style: Waist long Complexion: Posture: Tattoos: Hibiscus flowers going down her arms starting at her shoulders Piercings: Septum, and Industrial bars Typical clothing: Tan leather top that looks like a tank top; Steel horse shoes Is seen by others as: Personality Likes: Tending to her flower garden Dislikes: Mercenaries Education: Very well educated Fears: Being alone Personal goals: Finding her family one day General attitude: Caring, loving Religious values: Knowledge General intelligence: Above average intelligence General sociability: Keeps to herself at times Health Illnesses (if any): None Allergies (if any): None Sleeping habits: 6 hours a day Energy level: Very energetic Eating habits: Only when needed Memory: Photographic memories Any unhealthy habits: None History Birth country:Izalith Hometown: Izalith Childhood: Teens: Adult years: Past places of residence: History of family: Briefly explain life story: Shortly after she was born, Isabella was kidnapped by a group of mercenaries that had a grudge against her family. A few days after being kidnapped, she was sold off to a nice family that raised her long enough to start working and then put her to work taking care of their garden to pay off the money for buying her from the mercenaries. After about 10 years she was free to go, so now she lives in a little cottage of her own growing and selling herbs for multiple purposes. Relationships Parents: Unknown due to being kidnapped as a baby Siblings: Unknown Any enemies (and why): None Children: None Friends: Best friend(s): Important friends/relatives (explain): Love interest (if there is one): None for now Combat Peaceful or violent: In battle she tends to be violent Weapon (if applicable): Elm wood arrows with steel tipped arrowheads; Dark brown leather quiver with her first initial stitched in pink on it. Style of fighting: Ranged combat Others Occupation: Herbalist Current home: Izalith Favorite types of food: Vegan foods Favorite types of drink: Wine and Bourbon Hobbies/pastime: Growing exotic plants Guilty pleasures: Pet peeves: Pets: Sugar Glider named Thyme Talents: None Favorite colors: Pink, white, and purple Favorite type of music: Jazz Stats Spells: * Thunderwave- A wave of thunderous force sweeps out from you pushing enemies back 10ft while pushing yourself back 20ft * Wind Wall- A wall of strong wind rises from the ground up to 10ft into the air * Poison Needles- Able to turn three poison tipped needles into skin piercing projectiles causing them to be deeply embedded into the skin on single targets * Healing Winds- Creates a small vortex around two people at a time allowing them to slowly heal of up to 30% of their health for only two rounds. Can only be used once per fight.